In an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system, there may be multiple addresses associated with a particular master data object (MDO) instance. If an unsuitable address is proposed automatically with the particular MDO instance on creating business documents like sales orders, this results in, among other things, business inefficiencies, incorrect shipping and/or billing, domestic and/or international tax issues, and a waste of business resources. Furthermore, a user often has to manually change the address, which is inefficient. Correct determination of a most suitable address for the particular MDO instance is essential for efficient and cost-effective use and management of the particular MDO instance as well as to ensure data consistency in the ERP system.